the_spooks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Koopa Empire
The Koopa Empire is a unified Empire ruled by the Koopas whom are located in a Peninsula in southeastasia which is inhabitated by many monsters and servants of Khrome. Government The Government of the Koopa Empire is ruled as an Absolute Monarchy under a Royal Dictatorship whereas the King is both King and Dictator. First is the King, then the royal family, then the Breaucrats, then the Aristocrats, then the Vassal rulers, then the vassal tribes, then the military, then the secret police, then the Criminals, Delinquents, Terrorists and Barbarian Monsters and finally the slaves of the Military. The Peasants are not even considered citizens. Military The Koopa Troop is the name given to the army led by King Bowser Koopa and the main military unit of the Koopa Empire. The Koopa Troop has a wide variety of technology and Magic that they can use to achieve their goals. Each of their minions have their own unique skills that can help with taking on certain tasks when in battle. Army The Army troops are the bulk of Bowser's Army Infantry The Infantry consists of Koopas in units known as Koopa Troopas, Hammer Bros, Fire Bros, Boomerang Bros, Ice Bros, and Koopatrols with Charr, Furblogs, Werewolves, Trollocs, Yetis, Bugbears, Rakshasas, Orcs, Demons, Trolls, Goblins, Kobolds, Draconians, Goombas, Gloombas, Goombeetles, Octogoombas, Octopuses, Mobians, Kremlings, Moles, Gophers, Bob-ombs, Bullies and Ice Bullies. Artillery The Artillery consists of Sherms (Robot Tanks), Tanks, and Graffiti Monsters (Monsters created by magic) they have monster robots such as Mecha Bowser, Megaleg and Dig-a-leg with Boomsday Machines. Navy The Navy consists of Water Monsters such as Shark Monsters, Krakkens and Eel Monsters. It usually has Submarines that shoot Torpedoes. Air Force The Air Force consists of Paratroopas with Airships that shoot Bullet Bills, Banzai Bills and King Bills even those that are colored red. The usual Air Force Plane is a Clown Car in which weilds a cannon in the clown car's mouth. They also have megahammer robots for Arial combat. The mothership is known as the omega doomship. Culture Magic Magic is legal in the Empire since it is relied on by Majikoopas. Witch Clans The Witch Clans are Majikoopas. Membership Line of Sucession *'King Bowser Koopa '(b. 1978) married Shabanu Mariam Koopa (b. 1979) **'(1)' Crown Prince Bowser Jr. (b. 2007) **'(2) '''Prince Roy Koopa (b. 2001) **'(3) Prince Lemmy Koopa (b. 2008) **(4)' Prince Ludwig von Koopa (b. 2000) **'(5)' Princess Wendy Koopa (b. 2002) **'(6)' Prince Iggy Koopa (b. 2003) **'(7)' Prince Morton Koopa II (b. 2006) **'(8)' Prince Larry Koopa (b. 2009) *'(9)' Princess Bowella (b. 1969) **'(10)' Lavora Koopa (b. 1996) **'(11)' Mortisha Koopa (b. 1998) *'(12)' Martan Koopa (b. 1980) married Naya Koopa (b. 1981) **'(13)' Harley B. Koopa (b. 2007) **'(14)' Risen Koopa (b. 2008) **'(15)''' Tim J. Koopa (b. 2014) Leadership other than Line of Succession *Garfazz the Red - President of the Privy Council *Kharne - Prime Minister *Kammy Koopa - Foreign Minister *Kamek - Armament Minister *Khairne - Minister of Defense *Aurak - Minister of Intelligence Military *Krizz Stillpine - Chief of Staff *Captain Basilisx - Warlord of Army *King K Rool - Admiral of Navy *Corporal Paraplonk - Air Marshall *Champions **King Kalentine **Petey Phiranna **Major Burrows **General Klump **Commander Krusha **Kaptain Skurvy **King Dedede **Escargoon **Wario **Waluigi **Boshi **Crab Pirates **Baron K. Roolenstein **The Koopa Bros. **King Bob-omb **Boss Whomp **Shah Goomboss **Bully Boss **Chief Chilly **Army Hammer Bro **Army Boomerang Bro **Army Fire Bro **Army Ice Bro **Koopinator **Rawk Hawk Category:Kingdoms Category:Empires Category:Magic Nations Category:Nations in Asia